1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a press switch and, more particularly, to a switch structure that can be pressed with enhanced stability.
2. Description of Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional press switch 1 is composed mainly of a base 11, a housing 12, a movable seat 13, and a pressing element 14. To actuate the press switch 1, the pressing element 14 is pressed to drive the movable seat 13 downward such that the internal terminals contact with each other to form electrical connection. Thus, an apparatus controlled by the press switch 1 is turned on and off by pressing and releasing the pressing element 14, respectively. However, as each fixing portion 121 of the housing 12 that is designed to connect the housing 12 and the base 11 has an elongated shape and is engaged with the base 11 only via an engaging block 111, the housing 12 of the press switch 1 tends to get loose or fall apart after long-term use. Moreover, the friction at the flat contact surfaces between the movable seat 13 and the housing 12 tends to build up after the press switch 1 is used for a while, and consequently the movable seat 13 cannot be pushed downward as stably and smoothly as before or is even displaced, thereby reducing the stability and service life of the press switch 1.